An information technology (IT) environment may include various nodes that provide services and resources to users of the IT environment. An IT environment may have one or more administrators that are collectively responsible for maintaining the operability of the IT environment. In order to troubleshoot problems in the IT environment, the administrators may consult a display that includes a representation of some or all of the nodes of the IT environment.